Life in Vocaloid: Chapter 1
by xoRainbowNinjaKittyxo
Summary: Pairings Used: NeruxLen, GumixLen, RinxMikuo...I need a few more pairings. Read the little note at the end of the story :)
1. Life in Vocaloid: Chapter 1

Welcome to Vocaloid

Chapter 1: New Arrival

A cool breeze blew, gently rustling the trees, their emerald green leaves whispering as they brushed against each other, the sweet, tangy smell of apples, oranges and flowers filling the air as Len leaned against a tree, sitting in the soft green grass, looking over at the lake just outside the Vocaloid estate.

The sunlight was streaming down like a translucent yellow path onto the deep azure water, making the surface lightly twinkle with sunlight, turning the water a slightly lighter shade of deep cerulean. Another breeze blew, creating gentle ripples and occasional small waves here and there as Len allowed himself a small smile of peace.

Days like this, he loved just sitting there silently, admiring the sounds of nature, and the beautiful sight of it as well. It was a break from all of the excitement and energetic fun from his every day life. He loved every second of it, but sometimes he needed to sit back quietly and remind himself that moments like these could be just as joyful, even without the sound and action of others.

He continued to sit, staring out over the water and everything else surrounding him, occasionally humming to himself, appreciating the nature that surrounded him. His gaze wandered upward as a robin flitted over in front of the water, quickly followed by another. The two dusky brown birds encircled one another, a playful action, whistling back and forth to one another before landing on the ground and pecking at the ground for a few minutes, looking for bugs. After a little while, they flew off together.

Len chuckled at the sight of the two birds. Seeing mammals interacting with each other, and just being themselves always interested him. That was another reason why he enjoyed coming out here.

Being an android, he was built with human emotions and senses…and of course appearances…but he was always curious about those who weren't designed to a person's specific image…those whose personalities and looks were determined by the genes of a mother and father instead of a computer.

Len didn't have any actual parents, but his Master was the closest thing to a father that he had…other than Kaito, who was another android. Master had created Len, and he was like a father to the other Vocaloids in the estate. But Len had always wondered how it was like to be an actual human. He had been created, designed and downloaded by master, and brought into this world by his computer at age 14, while humans were born at a very young age from their mothers.

Now Len was 16. Looking to the cyan blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds, Len wondered if there were many other things he had in common with humans.

As this thought crossed his mind, he heard the sound of the gate opening behind him and he heard his twin sister Rin's voice.

"Len!" She called. He peeked out from behind the tree, waving at her as she stood at the entrance. She jogged down the slight hill and up to him, looking out at the water. "What are you doing?" She inquired, kneeling down next to him. Her clear blue eyes glittered with curiosity as she looked over at the pretty sight he had been admiring. "Just looking at the view," Len replied, smiling at his sister. She walked a few paces over to the water and crouched down, looking into the lake, letting her hand gently move through the water, and then looking forward again, breathed in the sweet scent in the air and smiling in delight.

"It's really pretty, isn't it?" She said, standing up and looking to the sky, eyes lighting up when she spotted a certain cloud. "Look! That one kind of looks like a little kitten," She said brightly, smiling as she pointed. Len followed where her finger was pointed and let out a small laugh as he saw the shape. He got to his feet and walked over to her, both of them still looking at the sky as another breeze blew, gently ruffling his hair.

"The world's so pretty," Rin sighed happily with a smile, spinning around a few times. Len smiled at his sister as she continued to enjoy the world around her before asking a question.

"So, what did you want me for?" He asked. She stopped spinning and looked at him, remembering why she was out here. "Oh! Master wanted me to come get you." She explained with a cheerful smile, eyes lighting up with excitement as she continued. Something good must have happened from the way she was smiling.

"There's a new Vocaloid!" She said, giving a small bounce of happiness. Len smiled brightly as she explained and he too felt a wave of excitement wash over him. "There is?" He asked, eagerness in his voice as his sister nodded, eyes shining brightly. "Who?"

Rin paused, remembering what Master had told her. "Her name is Neru. Neru Akita and she's yellow like us." Rin explained, still smiling.

Len's smile brightened. "Cool! Maybe we can show her how things are around here!" He said.

"That's why I'm here. Master wanted me to bring you so that you can show her around and introduce her to the other Vocaloids!" Rin said happily. Len blinked. Master wanted him to show her around? This would be his first time giving a new Vocaloid a tour around the Vocaloid estate.

"Come on!" Rin said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along as they ran up to the Vocaloid mansion.

"Ah, there you are!" Master said with a smile as Rin and Len ran up, panting, trying to get their breath back. They were standing at the foot of the stairs. Miku, Mikuo and Gumi were already there, fidgeting, obviously eager to see the new Vocaloid.

"Can we see her now?" Miku asked, bouncing up and down, aqua blue eyes wide with anticipation. Gumi nodded eagerly in agreement, trying to keep still while Mikuo looked up at Master pleadingly, as he chuckled, looking at the Vocaloids in amusement.

"Come on Master! Please? Len and I are here now." Rin said, bouncing beside Miku in excitement.

"Yes! There's no reason to wait anymore! You're just teasing us!" Miku declared, pouting, hands on her hips.

Len resisted the urge to plead along with them, but it was difficult. He began to fidget, trying to steal a look behind Master at the door at the top of the staircase. He remembered when he and Rin had stepped out from behind the door to see the joyful, smiling faces of Meiko, Kaito, and Miku. He had been positive that they would be the closest of friend…that they would make many good memories with each other.

He smiled to himself. And here they were again; ready to welcome the other Vocaloid into their family and help her to become a good singer so that she could sing songs that would make everyone happy. And that brought such happiness and joy to a Vocaloid…to make their fans feel that same joy.

"Alright then, shall we go welcome her?" Master asked with a smile. Gumi's eyes brightened in excitement and she let out a squeal of joy.

"Yes!" They all cried in a chorus.

Master chuckled and began to walk up the stairs while the others rushed up, eager to see their soon to be friend.

Master stood in front of the door, a happy smile on his face as he turned the knob and opened the door slowly.

"Come on out, Neru."

**This is just something new that I wanted to try writing. It's a sucky title xP If I continue depends on what people think of it…chapters may come out slowly, but I'll try to make up for that by writing long ones and making them good too. I just need some sort of specific plot and drama until I feel like it should end. I have an idea for some drama later on, but that won't be for a while. xD**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter. The beginning is pretty good in my opinion, but it starts getting bad towards the end. I'll state which pairings will most likely be in here. Some pairings may get their own chapters every now and then; some pairings may only have hints, and others it may just be a little bit of fluff. For example, Len and Neru's drama/actions in this chapter, drama/actions with another couple in another …if that makes any sense xD**

**But anyway, here are the pairings that will most likely be in this story. Note that I may decide to drop certain pairings to shorten and even it out…after all it would be difficult writing a story with a thousand pairings xD**

**So here they are: LenXNeru, LenXGumi, RinXMikuo, and I'm trying to think of others as well…I feel like I want a pairing with Miku. Any suggestions? Please no KaitoXMiku…sorry I'm a MeikoXKaito supporter :D Feel free to leave suggestions for any pairings you may want to see. I probably won't use all of them though, just telling you. I'd also like some suggestions for Mikuo, Rin and Miku pairings. Those are my main concerns, but any other pairings you suggest are appreciated too. Also, any suggestions for a better title? Thanks for reading! **


	2. Life in Vocaloid: Chapter 2

**Welcome to Vocaloid**

**Chapter 2: Nice to Meet You**

Len stepped forward, looking into the room with anticipation as a girl stepped out slowly, cheeks lightly blushing pink, a nervous expression on her face, a yellow phone clasped in her right hand. Her outfit was similar to Miku's, only with yellow and grey instead of blue and grey. Her hair was the same length as Miku's as well, only a golden yellow and pulled into a side pony tail and her eyes were a lovely shade of golden amber. As she stepped out of the room, she looked at the others shyly, still blushing.

"Everyone, meet Neru Akita," Master smiled, closing the door behind Neru and watching the group as they met the new member of Vocaloid.

Miku gasped in delight and ran forward, pulling Neru into a hug with a joyous smile. Surprised at her embrace, Neru stiffened, eyes wide as the teal haired girl hugged her, blush deepening. Not knowing what else to do, Neru cautiously patted Miku's back for a second before pulling away. "Um, hi." She said.

"Sorry." Miku smiled apologetically at Neru. "I'm just so happy." She giggled, aqua blue eyes glittering with excitement. Neru blinked slowly, giving a small sheepish smile to the other girl.

"Don't worry. Miku hugs every new Vocaloid." Rin laughed, putting an arm around Neru playfully and giving her a bright, friendly smile. Neru blinked again. "Eh?" She said.

"I'm Rin, and this is my twin brother Len." Rin introduced, gesturing to Len who smiled at Neru and nodded his head in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Neru. It's been a while since we had a new Vocaloid." He smiled playfully.

"A little while being a month." Mikuo joked, smiling at Len and then Neru. "I'm Mikuo by the way. I'm Miku's twin brother." He introduced himself and pointed at Miku, who waved at Neru with a cheerful smile.

"And I'm Gumi!" Gumi said, skipping forward. "You're going to love being in Vocaloid." She smiled, stepping a little closer with her arms out a bit. "May I?" She asked.

Neru hesitated a bit before ducking her head shyly and nodding. Gumi smiled affectionately and gave her a small hug before stepping away with a delighted smile.

Master chuckled, pleased that they were all getting along well with Neru so far. "Well, I'll be off now. You all get along, alright? Neru is a part of this family now, so I hope she will get along with everyone else."

Len stifled a laugh as he saw Rin mouthing the words Master had said so many times to all of the other Vocaloids, arm still around Neru. The new Vocaloid gave a small smile of amusement as she saw what Rin was doing and she lifted her head up, looking more comfortable and at ease.

"Len, you show her around the mansion, introduce her to the others and help her until she gets the hang of things. And Rin, when school starts, help him out with showing her around school." He stated with a smile.

Rin looked delighted to be able to help her out in school when summer was over and she gave a happy bounce, embracing Master. "Thank you so much, Master! I'll do my best!" She said, voice filled with joy.

Master chuckled, hugging her back and looking down at her. "Thank you, Rin. I'm sure that'll make Neru very happy." He said, looking at Neru with a warm smile. Neru nodded, eyes shining as she looked at Master and Rin, looking pleased at being accepted so quickly.

"Well, Neru, I hope you like it here. I'll see you guys later. Be good, and listen to Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo and Luka." He said.

"Bye, Master!" They all said in a chorus, moving to embrace him in a hug. When he left, Rin turned to Neru. "How about we show you your room first?" She offered. Neru nodded in agreement, still holding her phone in her hand. "Great!" Miku chirped, moving to stand beside Neru. "We'll show you your room, and leave the rest up to Len." She smiled at Neru.

Neru ducked her head again, nervous as Miku spoke, staying silent and only nodded, not looking up. Miku blinked in confusion, tipping her head to the side a bit, a hint of sadness dampening her cheerful gaze and she chuckled nervously, closing her eyes and smiling sheepishly. "Well, let's go." She said, moving forward to stand next to Rin, who was leading the way.

Len stood next to Neru giving her a friendly smile. She looked up, signs of nervousness slowly disappearing as she smiled back. Len chuckled as they all began walking through the mansion and up to the third level, where all of the rooms were. As they walked, Len thought to himself, curious about Neru. She seemed to be intimidated by Miku or something…every time Miku spoke to her, she seemed to shrink back to her nervous state, blushing and not meeting her eyes and only speaking softly.

But why? Miku hadn't said anything mean…in fact she was bubbling with delight at the new Vocaloid…so why was Neru acting so strange around her?

"So, what type of foods do you like?" Gumi inquired, going to Neru's other side, smiling sweetly. Neru paused, looking deep in thought. "I'm not sure, actually."

"Well, what food were you downloaded with?" Gumi asked curiously.

"I wasn't…but I have a phone. That's what I was downloaded with." She explained, holding up her yellow flip phone.

Gumi blinked in awe as she looked at the phone with interest. "I've never seen a Vocaloid with an actual item!" She smiled, impressed with Neru's phone. Mikuo turned to look at Neru and nodded. "Master usually downloads Vocaloids with favorite foods." He explained with a chuckle. "Yeah. For example, my favorite food is bananas and Rin's are oranges." He offered.

"Mikuo and I like leeks." Miku chimed in. "And I will never understand that." Rin said, playfully sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Hey!" Mikuo laughed, nudging her playfully. "They're really good."

"Define good." Rin teased.

"As you can see, we all like different things. My favorite food is carrots." Gumi smiled. She paused for a second, looking thoughtful. "Do you have an idea what you might like?"

"Well, bananas and oranges sound good. I think anything yellow or orange might be tasty." She guessed. Gumi clapped her hands in delight. "Perfect! Now I have some inspiration!" She said cheerfully, giving a small bounce of joy. Neru looked at her, confusion filling her golden amber gaze at Gumi's little celebration. "What do you mean? Inspiration for what?"

"Oh, nothing." Gumi smiled innocently, giggling. Len smiled in amusement. Knowing Gumi, she probably had something up her sleeve. Neru blinked again and gave a small smile, still looking at Gumi.

"Here we are!" Mikuo said cheerfully, moving forward to a door that was right between his room and Gumi's. "Yay, your room's right next to mine!" Gumi said in delight, standing beside Mikuo. "Do you want to look inside?" Miku asked, smiling brightly. Neru blushed a little and nodded silently. Miku turned the doorknob and opened it, motioning Neru to go first. They all followed her into the room and Len turned on the light. The room was painted a soft yellow and the bed sheets were a golden orange color with a couple more fluffy orange pillows, along with a small round fluffy orange rug in front of the bed. Her desk had a lamplight and laptop on it, like all of the other rooms. Resting beside the laptop were her headphones, charging on their stand. There were doors on the wall near the light switch and a small bed-side table was right next to her bed. There was an orange beanbag and a fluffy orange round chair in the room as well.

Neru looked around with a smile on her face. "I love it!" She said happily. Miku smiled in joy, happy that she liked her room so much. "And you can always add other stuff to it if you want." Mikuo said, coming to stand next to Miku. "We can help you out if there's anything you need. Bringing stuff in, rearranging it, you name it." Len offered.

"I'd like that. Everything's so cool!" Neru laughed.

"And you haven't even seen the rest of the mansion yet. Everything's just as cool." Miku said, smiling at her. "Yep. Well, I guess we should leave the rest up to Len." Mikuo said, beginning to walk out of the room. Gumi, Rin and Miku followed him out and Len motioned for Neru to follow him before closing the door behind her.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of the mansion." Miku said to Neru, smiling kindly at her. Neru blinked shyly and looked down, shuffling her feet a little bit before smiling back. "Thank you." She said.

"It was nice meet you, Neru! I'm off to make dinner!" Gumi said, waving with a cheerful smile before skipping off. "See you later!" Rin said, giving her a small quick wave before walking off with Miku and Mikuo. "Bye!" Mikuo called, smiling.

Neru smiled back, waving at them as they walked away. Len chuckled, gently tapping the phone in her hand. "Remind me to give you my number later. And you can get the other Vocaloids too." He said. Neru nodded, eyes lighting up.

"You ready?" Len asked. Neru nodded, giving him a smile. "Yep."

**Wow, my wrist hurts a lot. xD**

**I cut some of this out because it was getting really long...or at least it seemed like that because I've been sitting her typing it up for a while. I have a little journal made especially for writing this story :3 Sorry that this Chapter isn't as good as the last one. I'll try and make Chapter 3 better. **

**So, updates! I decided to cut out MeikoXKaito, because there isn't really anyway to actually bring them into the story, so I'll just put up little moments in the chapters between them. I'll state the final couples that will be in this story. The main focus/main couple is LenXNeru, however there will be some drama coming up with LenXGumi and NeruXMikuo. The other couples that will be in this story are RinXMikuo and MikuXGumo. :)**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes…I was too lazy to check over. xD Also, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. So here's Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 is in the making! :D Thanks for reading! **


End file.
